


The Why of Things

by olivemartini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Sherlock invited John to the crime scene in the first place</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Why of Things

He's not sure why he invited him along.  It might have been that damn psychosomatic limp, which Sherlock was just desperately wanting to prove him wrong about. It could have been that he saw John for what he was- a soldier, still searching desperately for an enemy to fight.  He would be bored here, in his horribly safe civilian life, and if he understood one thing at all it was the dangers of boredom.  Or more likely, John looked incredibly impressed rather than put off, and _God_ , does Sherlock like to impress people. 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on Instagram @alwaysscripturient


End file.
